1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus such as an image information filing apparatus and facsimile apparatus, having a function to process the image information of a plurality of subjects.
2. Related Background Art
After reading a subject having images on (main) and back surfaces thereof with an image reader such as an image scanner, conventionally the images on the main and back surfaces have been maintained independently from each other.
If the image data on both surfaces are maintained independently, the image data of a subject whose correspondence between the both surface images has an important significance, such as the image data of a check with endorsement, cannot explicitly show such correspondence. The image data of either of the two surfaces may be lost accidentally. The maintenance of such image data becomes cumbersome. Further, in sequential retrieving of only the images on a main surface, it becomes necessary to retrieve the images from every second page, resulting in poor operability.